


Timing is everything

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dp is trying to waist his day away, deciding he should probably evade meeting his soulmate, but then a monster is wrecking the city, maybe he can evade by doing something fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is everything

“Oh joy, screaming”

The mercenary hopped up lazily from the bench he had taken up in the mall, going outside to follow the sound of the screaming, looking up when he heard a swishy sound as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman passed over his head, grumbling in a very unfriendly manner.

**Don’t want to be a party pooper or anything, but don’t you have a counter nearing zero, maybe we should stay put and wait you know…**

_I doubt it be fair to put someone stuck with us, better they think their soulmate is gone…_

“Yeah, that’s better…”

He could see the Spider fighting some kind of monster, sometimes these things really don’t want to stay on monster island, but the not so loved hero seemed to have a though time focusing on the battle, he kept looking around him.

**Just let it be, no one is paying us for this…**

_He’s going to do it…_

“Well the thing is near my favorite taco place got to do something…”

He watched as the Spider-hero got slammed against a building and pulled out his big gun, firing at the monster before running away towards the sea luring it with him, away from the people, but more importantly his favorite food place.

**Well at least he still has his priorities straight…**

_What they have great tacos_

“Can you just shut up I am trying to focus here!”

He fired another few heavy artillery shots at the monster, aiming for it’s head for good measure, it seemed to disorient the thing more than anything, causing it to use a spikey tail to catapult him away. He could feel and hear his hip cracking, if the monster would have kept focusing on him he’d have been in for a very long and annoying healing, but luckily for him, his knight in red and blue spandex had returned.

The young hero swung past the monster, shooting some of that sticky goo on the monster before slinging high over the streets to the cleared water edges. This bought the mercenary the time he needed to pick himself together, not as literal as it could have been and chase after the monster, making sure it would keep moving forward.

The hero playing monster bait seemed to finally have focused on the task at hand, to the relieve of our black and red clad merc who had yet to introduce himself to the hero, but pleasantries could wait, till after they send this thing back to where it came from.

The annoyed monster finally hit the water and after a few explosions from a grenade launcher against his butt, combined with large balls of sticky webbing the monster decided his explorations of the human city wasn’t really worth it.

The hero had landed near the water edge, watching the monster disappear in the water before seemingly snapping out of his trance and reaching for his sleeve. He had just  pulled it up when our merc put his hand on his shoulder.

“That was a cool team up…”

He grinned behind his mask as the hero’s head snapped up before it dropped back down silently as it locked on the 00.05 on his wrist, which our merc also got a glance at. This made him quiet aware of the fact that they were still very much alone where they were, so he checked his own wrist seeing a nice 00.02.

“2…1…0…”

They both muttered in disbelieve before their masked face rose up to look at one another, the shock and disbelieve hung in the air thickly for the both of them, but silence wasn’t really the merc’s thing so he squeezed the man’s shoulder.

“Hey there, I am Deadpool, but you can call me Wade, Wade Wilson…”

The shocked hero removed his mask placing his other hand on the hand on his shoulder with a confused expression as he looked at his still masked soulmate.

“Spiderman, but I guess you can call me Peter, Peter Parker…”


End file.
